


Leather

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Paul, Collars, Established Relationship/Secret Relationship, Kissing, Leather Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, Top Daryl, Tumblr Prompts 2 in 1, Warming Lube, Wrist Cuffs, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: 2 Tumblr Prompts in 1! Anonnies wanted Nipple Play and Leather kink!





	Leather

“You gonna just sit there and stare at him all night or are you going to go talk to him?”

Paul jerked and looked over at Tara. “What?”

Tara smirked at him, holding a red solo cup of watered down vodka. It was gross, but they couldn't risk getting drunk even though they were celebrating. Alexandria was having a bonfire festival. Negan was dead and his Saviors gone. She chuckled and took a sip. “Daryl... you've been staring at him all night. Why don't you go over and talk to him? You guys are friends, right?”

Jesus blushed a bit and looked down. “Uh.. yeah, I guess. We worked together a lot. He calls me Paul instead of Jesus.”

Glenn walked over to them, munching on a cookie. “What're ya'll talking about?”

Tara giggled. “Paul has a crush on Daryl.”

“No, I don't!” Paul yelled, cheeks pink, gripping his own cup tighter. 

Glenn looked between them and over at Daryl. “I mean...” He paused and looked between Daryl and Paul again. He grinned. “I guess you two do make a cute couple.”

“Oh my God...” Paul groaned and brought a hand up to cover his face. He sighed and downed the last of his watered down vodka. “You know what... I'm gonna do it.” He crushed the cup and tossed it into a nearby trash can. 

“Wait... what? What're you doing to do?” Glenn watched as Paul started walking toward Daryl. 

“I'm gonna kiss Daryl.”

“What?!” Glenn hurried to chase him, grabbing Paul's arm. “Are you nuts? Daryl would skin you alive!”

Paul grinned. “No, he won't.” He shrugged Glenn's arm off. “Wish me luck!” He walked away from them, reaching for Daryl's shoulder. 

Glenn winced, expecting Daryl to turn and punch the scout, but Daryl simply turned around, glaring at Paul a bit. 

Paul smiled, sliding his hand down Daryl's leather clad chest seductively. “Have I mentioned how good you look in leather?” He bit his bottom lip, looking up at Daryl from under his eye lashes. “You really look good, Daryl... good enough to eat.”

Daryl raised an eyebrow, bringing his fingers up to lick the juice from the bbq'd venison off them. He smirked, watching Paul's eyes following the movement of his tongue on his fingers. “Yeah..? Ya want a taste?”

“Is that an invitation? If it is, you can bet I'll take it.” He stepped closer, other hand coming up to grab hold of Daryl's belt to yank him in. 

Glenn and Tara stared in shock as Paul leaned in to lick up a bit of the venison juice that escape down Daryl's chin. Everyone looked over, waiting for the inevitable punch that was sure to come. Instead, Daryl smirked and leaned into the scout. 

“Do I need ta dare ya..?”

Paul grinned brightly, sliding his hand back up to Daryl's shoulder and around the back of his neck and yanking him down into a deep kiss. Daryl groaned into the kiss, tossing his paper plate aside and wrapping his arms around Paul's waist. The kiss was dirty, full of tongue, teeth nipping and heavy breathing. They finally pulled away, cheeks flushed and lips wet and swollen. 

“Shall we go somewhere more private?” Paul whispered, licking his lips. 

“You sayin ya wanna kiss some more?” Daryl teased with a smile.

“I'm saying I wanna get down and dirty with you.” Paul stepped back, holding Daryl's hand and leading him away. “See you, guys! Don't wait up for us!” He waved to everyone as they walked away. 

Tara held out her hand to Rick. “I believe you owe me a candy bar.”

Rick rolled his eyes and reached into his back pocket and slapped the 3 Musketeers into the palm of her hand. 

 

Paul grunted when his back hit the door as soon as it was shut. Daryl was on him in a second, grinding their hips together and kissing him like a starved man. Paul kissed back, hands fisted in the cool leather of Daryl's jacket. He whined and moaned, arching into the hunter's touch as his shirt was yanked off. 

“I missed you...” Paul whispered, pulling the hunter back in for another kiss. Daryl sucked Paul's tongue into his mouth, reaching down for the scout's pants. He started kissing down the man's neck, leaving love bites in his wake. Paul groaned, tilting his head back. “Shit, Daryl... you know what this jacket does to me.”

Daryl chuckled in his ear. “Why d'ya think 'm wearin it..?” He nipped Paul's ear, tugging gently.

“You're an ass...”

“Ya still love me...”

Paul turned to look the hunter in the eye. “... Yeah, I do...”

Daryl stared at him, cheeks flushed and lips wet. “... Me too.” He cleared his throat and stepped back, reaching up to run his hand through his hair. “I... uh... got ya somethin.”

Paul blinked. “Are you really stopping our very intense and hot make out session to give me a present?” He raised an eyebrow, flicking his eyes down to where Daryl had almost gotten him completely undressed. 

Daryl smirked. “Yer gonna wanna see this... trust me...” He reached into one of his jacket pockets and pulled out a black leather collar. 

Paul's mouth went dry and he licked his lips. “That for you or me?”

“That depends on you... ya wanna see me wear it, or d'ya wanna feel the leather on yer neck..?”

Paul reached for the collar and unhooked it. He put it around Daryl's neck. “Not too tight..?”

“Nah, s'fine.”

“... Shit, baby... you look so damn hot.” The scout leaned forward, brushing his nose against Daryl's neck and smelling the new leather and Daryl's natural scent melding. “Fuck...”

“That ain't all...” Daryl chuckled, gently pushing Paul away. He reached into his other pocket and pulled out leather wrist cuffs.

“Jesus, Daryl, where the fuck did you go?! A sex store?!” Paul took the cuffs, feeling the leather on the outside but a nice faux fur on the inside. They were linked together by five chain links.

Daryl blushed and shrugged. “While Rick 'n Tara were in that clothing store, I snuck away to look fer some stuff.”

“... What else did you get..?” Paul slowly drew his eyes away from the cuffs in his hand to Daryl's eyes. 

“... Some lube...”

“And..?”

Daryl cleared his throat, shifting nervously. “I got 'em upstairs... but first...” He reached and took the cuffs from Paul's hands. He smirked, holding them up. “I wanna see ya try ta get outta these usin yer ninja moves.”

Paul stared at him, a bit of a giggle escaping him. “You want to tie me up..?”

“Yup...”

“Why Daryl, I didn't know you were so kinky.” Paul licked his lips, staring at the leather wrist cuffs. He was dying to feel those around his wrists. “.... I'll race you.” He said and took off up the stairs in front of them. 

Daryl blinked. “The fuck-?” He let a laugh out and chased Paul up the stairs. 

Paul shed his pants at the middle landing and tossed them down at Daryl. He chuckled when Daryl narrowly avoided getting hit in the face. Daryl growled out his name and reached out for him, but Paul side stepped and hurried up the rest of the stairs. He ran into their room, spotting the bag on the floor by Daryl's side of the bed. He wondered what was in it, but was interrupted by Daryl's arms around his waist, lifting him off the ground. He let out a squeal and laughed as Daryl tossed him on the bed. He sat up, watching Daryl shed his jacket. 

“I have one request.”

Daryl raised an eyebrow at him. “What?”

“... Will you keep your jeans and jacket on... minus the shirt?” 

“... Kinda weird, but okay...” Daryl shrugged and shed his shirt and boots, then put the jacket back on and unbuttoned his jeans. 

Paul groaned, heat curling around his belly at the sight of his boyfriend. “If you get hot, you can take the jacket off...” He laid back on the bed, getting comfortable and holding his wrists up. “Okay! Cuff me!”

Daryl grinned and climbed on the bed, settling between Paul's thighs. He grabbed the cuffs and looped them through the iron rods on the headboard. He wrapped Paul's wrists gently, sliding his finger between the cuff and Paul's skin, making sure it wasn't too tight. “Good?”

Paul nodded. “Mmhm...” He licked his lips, staring at Daryl's bare chest under the jacket. He tried to reach out and touch that lovely skin, but the cuffs stopped him. He was regretting agreeing to this already. 

“Jus lemme know when ya want out.” Daryl smirked, leaning back. “Alright, ninja... work yer magic...” He leaned down, kissing Paul deeply. He slid his tongue through Paul's lips, hands sliding along the scout's sides and down to his hips. He pressed their hips together, grinding his clothed cock against Paul. 

Paul moaned, leaning into the kiss while his fingers started trying to work the buckle on one cuff. Daryl's lips began trailing down his neck, and the hunter chuckled. Paul swallowed thickly, lips swollen. “W-What's funny?” 

“You'll see...” Daryl rasped into his ear. 

Those calloused fingers began sliding up his stomach, leaving hot tingle on his soft skin. He moaned softly, arching into them and sliding his bare feet up Daryl's calves. His fingers finally grabbed hold of the tiny belt on the cuff's buckle when both his nipples were pinched and tugged. He gasped, eyes snapping open and chest arching for more of that wonderful pain. Daryl smirked down at him, twisting and tugging on Paul's nipples, rolling them between his fingers. Paul was staring at him in slight shock and arousal. 

“D-Daryl...” Paul whined softly, tugging at the belt in his fingers. He couldn't focus with Daryl's fingers on his nipples. 

His nipples were very sensitive, and Daryl knew it. He almost got the belt out of the buckle when Daryl's tongue started licking up his stomach to his chest. Teeth latched onto one nipple, tugging gently before letting go and wrapping his lips around. Paul moaned, cock pulsing in time with each suck on his nipple. He bucked his hips, trying to get a bit of friction on his aching cock, but Daryl's hands pinned them down to the bed. Daryl sat up a bit, licking his lips.

“Nuh uh... yer gonna either cum from jus yer nipples... or yer gonna get outta them cuffs and ride me.” 

Paul stared up at him, squinting his eyes a bit and tilting his head. That's impossible. There's no way he can cum just from Daryl teasing his nipples. 

Daryl must've seen the challenge in Paul's eyes. He chuckled and leaned back down, tongue swirling around Paul's other nipple slowly. Paul panted, tilting his head back to look up at the cuffs, but a sharp nip to his nipple had him closing his eyes in bliss. His cock was leaking precum on his stomach and he bucked his hips. The cool leather of Daryl's jacket brushed against the head and he moaned. Daryl sat up, fingers returning to twisting and tugging on the scout's abused nubs. They were red and sore, and felt so damn good. 

The hunter's eyes looked down at Paul's cock and he smirked. “Ya look pretty close ta cummin, baby...”

Shit, Paul loves it when Daryl calls him pet names. He whined. “Daryl, baby, please...” His legs were spread wide, fingers wrapped around the top bar of the head board. 

“Please, what..?” His fingers released Paul's nipples, nails scraping gently over them. 

“I-I need to cum... please...”

“Ya can cum... ain't no one here tellin ya you can't...” Daryl licked his lips. “Maybe ya need a lil more persuasion.” He leaned over to the bag by his bedside and yanked it up on the bed. He reached inside and pulled out a bottle of lube. “Dunno if it still works... guess we'll find out.” He pulled the plastic wrapping off, tossing it onto the floor. He popped the bottle open, spilling a little bit of the contents out and rubbing them between his fingers. 

Paul was flushed and panting, chest tingling and cock aching. When Daryl's fingers touched his nipple, the gel was warm... and got warmer after a few seconds. It was like a fire was building under his skin, sending hot flashes of bliss straight to his cock. Daryl chuckled as Paul whined and moaned, rubbing the remaining gel on his finger into Paul's other nipple. The same hot, white flash built and Paul sobbed at the wonderful feeling. Paul tried to grind his hips against Daryl, but the hunter was a bit too far away. 

Daryl groaned softly, fingers rubbing up and down Paul's thighs. “Feel good, baby..?” He trailed his fingers up Paul's cock lightly. “Look like yer about ready ta cum...” He leaned down, nuzzling into Paul's neck and biting gently. He gathered a bit of the excess lube on Paul's nipple and reached between Paul's legs, rubbing it into Paul's hole gently. 

Paul gasped and arched, cock pulsing and spurting cum on his stomach. “Daryl!” His thighs tensed and gripped the hunter's sides tightly, neck arching back and fists gripping the iron bar until his knuckles turned white. Daryl sat up, finger rubbing the hole. He licked his lips and leaned down, tongue cleaning Paul's stomach. Paul sighed softly as he relaxed back against the bed, releasing the bar. 

“Want me ta take 'em off?” Daryl whispered, kissing up Paul's chest. 

Paul moaned softly. He grinned. “No... leave them on...”

Daryl smirked and leaned down, kissing him deeply. “Kinky fucker...”


End file.
